


阴婚2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 18





	阴婚2

第2章   
有人在他身后推了一把，他往前一扑跌了进去，大门在身后轰然关上。  
这一声响惊醒了旭凤，束缚身体的咒语瞬间解开。  
满目都是红色，却不刺眼。  
檀木桌椅在烛火的映照下反射出温润的光泽，整间房子最显眼的就是一张大床，帷帐被金钩挽起一角，长长的流苏从帐顶垂落下来。  
床很柔软，大红喜被上的两只鸳鸯栩栩如生交颈缠绵。  
这是间婚房！  
谁的婚房？  
旭凤想到了那莫名其妙出现又莫名其妙消失的迎亲队伍，倒吸一口冷气连连后退。  
忽然膝弯一痛，不知道撞到了什么东西跌坐下来。一缕清风将圆凳勾过来让他坐得舒舒服服，旭凤惊魂未定，然后让他更惊讶的一幕发生了。  
放在桌上的小茶壶竟然自己动了起来，细长壶口倾出一缕水柱，淅淅沥沥的落在杯子里。茶香袅袅，雾气蒸腾。  
他不敢喝，哪怕那杯子已经递到他嘴边。  
有鬼！  
他紧紧盯着对面空无一人的座位，嘴唇哆嗦了半天才颤着声道：“大仙饶命，小的误打误撞闯进宝地，实在是误会。求大仙大人大量，放小的一条生路吧！”  
“呵——”沉重的叹息声传来，那杯子又往前送了送，杯沿压在旭凤唇上。  
旭凤这才注意到杯子底部被一条红线系着，与放在桌上的另一个杯子连在一起。  
合卺酒？！  
旭凤头皮发麻，颈脖往后一仰勉强避开杯子，“大仙您千万别误会，我今天……”忽然想起手里抱着一个东西。阿米豆腐谢天谢地，幸好没把它丢了。  
赶紧举起来，生怕对面那鬼看不见似的，还用手指点着牌位上的字，“大仙您看清楚了，今天我是要和这位圆房的，谁知道阴差阳错上了您的鬼……那个花轿，都是误会，咱们千万别大水冲了龙王庙啊！”  
无论是小鬼中鬼老鬼，反正都是鬼，总有几分香火情在吧！旭凤想得很天真，却不知道他这句话点燃了对面那只老鬼的怒火。  
手上被一股大力往外一扯，牌位被扔出去砸在墙上撞得四分五裂。  
冰冷的杯沿抵在唇上，旭凤反抗不了，只能闭着眼睛把那杯茶骨碌碌的喝了下去。  
两只茶杯重新放回桌面，另外一只虽然茶水没有退去半分，可是茶香已散，水冷冰冰的没有半点热度。  
传说鬼不吃东西，只吸生气。  
旭凤全身的汗毛都竖了起来。我的妈啊，他该不会就是下一个被吃的可怜虫吧！  
连滚带爬往门口扑去，膝盖被圆凳磕青了一块，腰也被桌角撞得生疼，可是比起小命这些疼痛都不值得一提了。  
门既没有上锁也没有插栓，明明是虚掩，可不管他怎么用力都打不开。  
阴冷的气息顺着地面向他蔓延过来，一丝丝缠上他的脚踝，攀沿往上来到他的腰肢。  
古式的腰带被挑开，露出里面白色的内衣。他的下巴被抬了起来，有什么东西在他唇上摩挲。他一边挣扎一边用力拍打门板，“救命，有没有人在啊，鬼要吃人啊！”  
缠在身上的气息越来越多，在内衣底下翻搅，抚摸，他的乳头被激得挺立起来，硬邦邦的磨着布料。  
旭凤羞愤交加，他活了这么多年都没被人猥亵过，何况是一只鬼？  
可是那些气息无孔不入，他反抗不了，只能眼睁睁看着它玩弄自己的身体。  
鬼揽着他的腰，吮着他的耳垂低语。  
因为姿势的关系他的下巴不得不抬了起来，一股冰冷的气息闯进了他的口中。  
旭凤想用舌头把它推出去，结果却被对方缠住，他逃跑无门，虚弱无力，只能跟着对方一起起舞。但终究是不甘的，他的头动来动去不肯就范，嘴里发出模糊的呻吟。  
唇瓣被啮咬，舌头被卷缠，那缕气息深入喉间。他瞪大了眼，濒临窒息的恐怖感让他用力伸手去推对方。  
他就像一只被捕获的小鸟，困在一张看不见的网里扑腾，悲鸣，被蚕食殆尽。  
唾液从嘴角流下来，鼻翼快速张合，茫然睁着双眼看着头顶华丽的雕刻。那股冰冷的气息还是执拗的纠缠着他，一直到他快晕过去才堪堪放开。  
他手脚酸软，胸膛虚弱的起伏着，仿佛喝醉酒一般昏沉。  
那股雾气裹着他，轻轻将他放在了床上。  
当背脊碰到柔软的被褥的一刹那，旭凤猛的清醒过来。  
他垂死挣扎，抓紧衣领不松手，“大仙，你真的弄错了，我不是……”  
两股细细的寒气绕上他的手腕，拉开，束缚在床头柱上。  
帐子里的雾气浓重得仿佛能滴出水来，白茫茫的聚成一团，他看到一个白影子跪坐在双腿间。  
“大……大仙……”  
内衣被挑开，露出大片肌肤。旭凤很白，不管怎么暴晒都黑不了。但又不是那种没有血气的惨白，而是如奶酪般香甜软糯，散发着诱人芳香的白。所以当这片白色染上别的痕迹会是怎样呢？  
旭凤被鬼盯得全身发毛，因为害怕和冷，胸前两点粉红挺得高高的。  
红色的裤衩被撕开，圆润挺翘的臀部在残破的布料间瑟瑟发抖。  
这比全身裸露更让人感到羞耻，他已经放弃求饶，细白的牙紧紧咬住下唇。  
【别咬。】  
有人在他脑中说话，是那只鬼吗？  
他睁开双眼，抱着最后一点希望祈求，“大仙，我们往日无冤近日无仇，只要你能放了我，我一定早晚三柱清香……”  
【叫我的名字。】  
叫了名字就能放过他吗？旭凤赶紧回想，从村头的王春花一直想到村尾的李老汉，口中喃喃把祠堂族谱说了个遍，但是那鬼始终没有给他半点回应。  
旭凤急得要命，腿间的昂扬已经落在那鬼手中任其玩弄。冰冷与火热，僵硬与柔软，他不想沉沦，但可悲的男人的天性让他屈服于快感之下。  
双丸、大腿内侧、腰腹、臀缝……全身每一个敏感部位都被照拂得体贴。他甩着头，扭着腰企图摆脱鬼的控制，却不知道他这副眼角溢出泪水，红着眼眶像被干哭了的模样是何等的脆弱诱人。  
绵软的阳具逐渐变硬变粗，顶冠薄皮被掀开，露出漂亮的粉红色。  
“混账！”旭凤朝那白影子用力踢一脚，可惜对方没有实体，这一踢除了让自己显得更狼狈别无用处。  
好亏、血亏，守了二十年顶多只和五指兄弟互帮互助的身体竟然被一只老鬼开了苞，旭凤恨得吐血。  
快感不停攀升，细小的电流从鼠蹊部疯狂窜出，顺着尾椎直达头皮。他的腿根在颤抖，腰肢向上挺起悬在半空，就连紧实的臀部也因为剧烈的快感而绷得紧紧的。  
他射精了，浓稠的精液落在紧实的腹上，顺着漂亮的肌理往下流。  
他躺在床上喘着粗气，张得大大的双腿还在间歇性的抽搐。刚才的快感来得凶猛又强烈，以往的自渎完全不能比。  
但这仅仅是开始。  
他的身体被翻了过去，肩膀往下压，臀部高高翘起，摆出一副雌兽交配的姿势。  
此时的旭凤还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，过于敏感的男根因为摩擦到冰凉柔滑的被褥，又不可抑制的挺立起来。  
“啊，嗯……”他的唇边溢出细碎的呻吟，红着眼眶往前爬去。  
脚踝被缠住，对方一边享受着他的挣扎一边慢慢的把他拖了回来。他直不起腰，只能扭着臀挣扎。饱满紧实的臀肉引发了对方潜伏的施虐欲，狭窄的股缝被一缕阴冷的气息分开，露出隐藏在其中的小小穴口。  
那里也是漂亮的浅红色，从未被人造访过。  
穴口被撑开，露出里面玫红色的嫩肉。  
仿佛内脏被窥探的错觉让旭凤拼命挣扎起来，但很快穴壁就被撑得更开，薄嫩的穴口变成可怜的浅粉色。  
“痛，好痛。”从未体验过的陌生疼痛让他感到极度羞耻，他不想像一个即将被强奸的女人一样大喊大叫，可是现在他除了咒骂根本反抗不了。对方法力无边，捏死他就像捏死一只蚂蚁。  
伸进体内的气息慢慢的变粗变大，填满内壁每一处空隙，不急不缓，不快不慢的厮摩，每一下都撞在他的敏感处。  
旭凤想往前爬，身体却被钉在地上动弹不得，只能被迫承受。  
阴冷，恐怖，无能为力。这种似曾相识的感觉……对，在很多年前，那条小河里……  
几只小鬼拉着他的脚把他死死拖在河里，附近的白影子像闻到了血腥味的苍蝇不断往这边飘过来。他好冷、好痛苦、鼻腔被呛到，嘴边吐出大量气泡。  
白影子们把他团团包围，等着吞噬他的灵魂。  
就在这时候寒意骤然退去，白影子们发出尖利的啸叫四散逃开，他被抱在了一个宽大的怀里。  
“润……润玉……”一个陌生的名字从旭凤口里叫了出来。  
“你叫我什么？”有人在他耳边问。  
“润玉！”他抓紧被褥，认真的再叫了一次。  
一缕长发从脸颊边滑落下来，润玉温柔的亲吻他的脸颊，唇瓣冰凉柔软，是真实的触感。  
旭凤偏头躲过，“你答应过的，只要我叫出你的名字就放过我。”  
身后的动作停了一下，然后就是一声冷峭的蔑笑，“谁说我会放过你。”  
一根庞然大物从被调弄得柔软的穴口插了进去，把他的内壁塞得满满当当几乎没有空隙。旭凤疼得厉害，破口大骂，“你这只老鬼恶鬼混账鬼，我一定找道士来……呃……做法收了你，灭了你，唔啊，让你……让你万劫不复。”  
内壁被摩得火辣辣，每动一下都能把媚肉挤得变形扭曲。这不仅仅是撕裂的痛，旭凤感觉空气稀薄，合不拢嘴任凭唾液从嘴角流下。  
他希望能够昏厥过去，这样就不用清醒着感受身体被剖开的残忍刑罚了。  
巨大的男根终于抵在了最深处，他长长松了一口气，但紧接着脚趾又因为惧怕而蜷缩起来。  
润玉动了起来，阳具在狭窄的甬道里快速抽插，媚肉还来不及合上就被捅开，再合上，再被捅开，不给旭凤一丝放松的机会。  
细小的血管纷纷破裂，混着润玉的欲液和他不自觉流出的淫液，让整个甬道变得湿漉漉。  
旭凤恨不得捂住耳朵，但他双手被束缚，只能用牙齿咬住下唇让自己不至于太丢脸。可是他越是咬得紧，润玉撞击得就越厉害。恶意的擦过他的敏感点，没等他缓过神来又狠狠撞到了另一处更敏感的媚肉。  
旭凤终于无法咬住下唇，他叫了出来，沙哑甜腻的呻吟比最厉害的春药还诱人。  
“够了，够……”太快了，连呼吸都被撞击打断，旭凤浑身上下泛着情欲的红。他觉得自己仿佛是海浪上漂浮的一叶小舟，快感一波接一波不停袭来，他被高高抛起又重重跌落。  
腿间的阳具射了几次已经非常疲软，但因为后穴的刺激不得不再次挺立起来。这已经不是享受了，他眼前阵阵发黑，腹部酸胀疼痛，阳具颤抖得越来越厉害。  
“不要，润玉，放过我啊啊啊……”  
就在这时体内的阳具撞到了他的最深处，碾压着阳心发狠的撞击。  
他敞着腿，翘着臀，流着泪大叫着射了出来。  
同时穴腔像是要绞出所有汁液般用力吸吮，润玉发出一声闷哼，握住他的腰把他提了起来。  
跪坐的姿态让埋在体内的阳具进得更深，旭凤崩溃哭叫，被撑得满满的体内酸胀得厉害，这是与射精不同的另一种绝美的高潮。紧致温热的肉壁牢牢吸住那根肉刃，在剧烈抽搐之后，一股温热的液体从阳心喷了出来，淋漓的浇在对方硕大的性器上。  
润玉被夹得倒吸冷气，阳关失守，终于将满满的精元射进了旭凤体内。  
旭凤被肏得奄奄一息，润玉将阳具拔出来时只是轻微挣扎了一下。  
殷红的小口一时之间还合不拢，晶莹的淫液挂在玫红色的媚肉上，可怜兮兮又诱人无比。  
润玉强行按下再来一次的欲望。旭凤是第一次，要温柔，不能因为放纵而把人吓跑。肉要一口一口吃，人也要一步一步骗。  
放出一缕气息进入爱人后穴，确保精元已经被他吸收殆尽。  
“你身上有了我的气息，那些孤魂野鬼不会再来烦你了。”  
旭凤是被饿醒的。  
头痛手痛屁股痛，全身上下没有一处不痛。抬起手摸一摸，忽然发现自己睡在一个很奇怪的地方。  
四四方方的木板，散发着檀木香……  
这特么是棺材啊！  
再一看自己身上，红通通软绵绵，卧槽，这是寿被啊！  
旭凤吓得蹭的一下从棺材里爬起来，但昨晚被折腾得太狠，一抬脚就扯到那不能言明之处，噗通一声摔在了地上。  
“痛！”  
扶着腰捂着屁股，像后面有鬼在追，逃得狼狈万状。  
出了门才发现这地方竟然离自家房子不远，旭凤听着远处传来的犬吠声，真有一种做了一场大梦的感觉。  
回头一看，身后哪里有什么房子，就是一片荒芜杂草。  
那他昨晚到底睡在什么地方？  
大白天的，旭凤周身嗖嗖冒寒气。  
真特么玄乎，他昨晚居然睡了一只鬼？   
要不要负责任？  
啊呸，对鬼才不用负责任。  
扶着嘎吱作响的老腰跑回家，几下子收拾好行李箱，哐当哐当拖着就走。  
“你去哪里？”荼姚刚从厨房出来就看到儿子要走，叉腰作茶壶状，“你要敢走老娘打断你的腿，大过年的不在家想去哪？”  
“明年我再回来给你打断腿。”现在跑路的念头压倒一切，荼姚越叫，旭凤走得越快，几下子就出了村。  
这年头只要有钱啥事都好办，就连稀缺的回程火车票也能买到。  
旭凤花了一大笔钱，在经历了两天两夜的旅途劳累后终于能回到自己的小破公寓了。  
“累死我了。”四仰八叉躺在沙发上，还没等伸个懒腰手机就响了。  
“老妈啊，我都说我有急事了，BOSS下达了紧急任务，我要不回来就等着被炒鱿鱼吧……啊，你不是说这事？那是什么？”旭凤换了一边肩膀夹手机，开始打开行李箱整理衣服。  
“你二姑说了，昨晚那孩子给她托梦了，说这婚她不敢结了，让你以后千万别来找她。所以二姑叫你赶紧把人家的牌位送回来。”  
旭凤愣了一下才想起阴婚这档事，“不结正好，妈，我老早就跟你说过封建迷信不能沾，你看这不是吃力不讨好吗？哦，那牌位啊……咳，这个……”他绞尽脑汁想借口，总不能直接告诉老妈，那牌位已经被那只抽风老鬼摔碎了吧！  
“好了，反正现在一时半会你也回不来。记得每天三柱清香供着，别怠慢了啊！”荼姚是急性子，说完话就挂了。  
旭凤啧了一声，“这都叫什么破事啊！”  
正要把衣服放进衣柜，忽然眼角余光瞥见一块黑沉沉的东西。  
牌位？  
旭凤现在已经是惊弓之鸟，左右看了看，小心翼翼把那牌位从行李箱里取了出来。  
黑黝黝的木头上刻着四个血红小篆——吾夫润玉。  



End file.
